dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Chi-Chi
|Race = Human |Date of birth = Age 737 |Date of death = Age 774 (Revived) |Height = 5'3" (adult) http://daizex.fanboyreview.net/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=10196&hilit=heights+weights |Weight = 110 lbs. (adult) |Occupation = Radish farmer (Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! only) |Address = 439 East District |Allegiance = Supporter of the Z Fighters |FamConnect = Future Chi-Chi (Alternate timeline counterpart) Grandpa Gohan (Adoptive Grandfather-in-law) Ox-King (Father) Goku (Husband) Bardock (Father-in-law) Raditz (Brother-in-law) Gohan (Son) Future Gohan (Son, Alternate timeline) Goten (Son) Pan (Granddaughter) Videl (Daughter-in-law) Goku Jr.'' (Great-Great Grandson)' Cell (Modified clones of Goku, Gohan, and Raditz)'' }} :This article is about the original character. For the character portrayed in live-action by Jamie Chung, see Chi Chi (Jamie Chung). is the Human wife of GokuDragon Ball episode 153, The End, the Beginning, daughter of the Ox-King , and adopted granddaughter of Grandfather GohanDragon Ball chapter 12, In Search of Kame-Sen'nin & Dragon Ball episode 7, The Ox-King on Fire Mountain. She is also the mother of Gohan and Goten, grandmother of Pan, mother-in-law of Videl. She has got a very tomboyish, tough and very fierce personality. Chi-Chi (乳) is a term for "udder" or "milk" in Japanese, it is also a Japanese "baby word" for breast. (When written as "父", chichi means "father".) Appearance As a child, Chi-Chi's appearance consisted of a blue bikini, pink boots, a green cape and her pink helmet. Almost all of the clothes Chi-Chi is seen wearing in her adulthood are chinese dresses and Martial Arts uniforms. Chi-Chi kept this appearance until the Piccolo Jr. Saga where she wears a Blue uniform with Red pants, arm band, and shoes, white socks and a red sash. In this appearance she also wore her hair in a ponytail. In the first half of Dragon Ball Z, Chi-Chi's primary clothing was a purple dress that has an orange cloth tied on the top and a yellow sash. In the appearance Chi-Chi's hair was tied in a bun but she still had her hair coming down on the sides. Chi-Chi keeps her hair the same through the Android Saga but she wears a Purple uniform with pink sleeves and pants. In the Buu Saga she wears a yellow uniform with a purple cloth tied on the back with all of her hair put into a bun. During the very end of the Dragon Ball Z after the 10 year gap after Kid Buu's defeat, Chi-Chi wears a red uniform with a purple cloth tied on the back as well as having her hair in a ponytail. Chi-Chi's appearance is Dragon Ball GT consists of a pink uniform with light blue sleeves. Her hair is cut shorter as well. Personality As a child Chi-Chi was very shy and often always thought about who she would marry. Despite being the daughter of the Ox-King, who had a reputation of being terrifying she was shown to be the opposite of him as she was shown to be of pure heart by being able to ride the Flying Nimbus. During fighting, she is often scared and defeats her opponent while crying. Chi-Chi's personality changed when she became an adult especially after marrying Goku and having her son Gohan. She is often depicted as a sometimes nagging, overprotective but fundamentally well-meaning woman, similar to the stereotypical overbearing shōnen mother. Though her power pales in comparison to most of the Z Fighters, she is still one of the strongest women in the world, and has been seen fighting well above the level of an average human on more than one occasion. She is also shown to be mentally clumsy at times, such as when she hits Krillin in the head with a door, thinking he is Gohan. Although Chi Chi often seen yelling at Goku over fighting, or Gohan over his school work, it can be argued that she loves Goku and her family very much. This is shown at the end of the Buu Saga when she is brought to tears just over the thought of finally getting to live as a family of four with Goku, Gohan, and Goten. Biography Dragon Ball Meeting Goku and finding Master Roshi Since her father's castle on Fire Mountain was impossible for both of them to reach, she was sent to retrieve the Bansho Fan from her father's old teacher Master Roshi. Chi-Chi is first seen on her way to find Roshi while running away from a Dinosaur that she later decapitates with her helmet's blade and explodes with a blast from her helmet. Afterwards, she runs into Yamcha who she attacks since she is afraid of strangers. After getting knocked unconscious by Yamcha for attempting to attack him, he returns to her aid after realizing she is the Ox-King's daughter. When she first awakens she views Yamcha as a threat and gets ready to attack. He lies and says he loves her to keep her from hurting him because he had seen what happened to the dinosaur. Because she is naive, she believes him. When she turns her back, Yamcha runs away. Soon afterwards she comes across Goku on his Flying Nimbus who tells her that the Ox-King sent him to find her and take her to Master Roshi. While getting on the Nimbus Chi-Chi accidently pulls Goku's tail revealing to Yamcha who was hiding what Goku's weakness was. While riding the Flying Nimbus with Goku, he patted her genitals with his foot to determine her gender (in the edited version, he merely tells her that she should put more clothing on). This act made Chi-Chi believe that Goku may be in love with her. When they arrive at Master Roshi's, Roshi told both of them that he accidently threw the Bansho Fan out and that he will have to put it out himself. Chi-Chi and Goku took the Flying Nimbus back to Fire Mountain to meet back up with everyone with Master Roshi riding Baby Gamera right behind them. Master Roshi demonstrated the Kamehameha to put out the flames on Fire Mountain but unfortunately it destroyed their castle as well. After Goku's friends got the Dragon Ball in return Goku left. Just before Goku left she tells Goku if he will think of her during his journey to which he replies yes. Then he asks her if she will think of him, which causes her to blush and giggle making Goku wonder if all girls are this silly. Postponed Wedding After the town at Fire Mountain was rebuilt and repopulated Chi-Chi grew lonely and waited for Goku. The Ox King took Chi-Chi to the village psychic to tell her when Goku was going to come back. When the psychic said that he was approaching, Ox King began to prepare for the wedding. While the wedding was being prepared Chi-Chi picked flowers outside the village and Goku showed up and they talked for awhile. Colonel Silver and his troops attacked the village making Goku and Chi-Chi get on the nimbus and help. Chi-Chi ended up taking out several soldier while crying using the laser from her helmet. The Red Ribbon Army forced Goku to leave and continue his journey. Just before he leaves Chi-Chi asks him "What about the wedding?" to which Goku replies "I'll be back, I'll try some of that next time." Goku naiveness causes him to think wedding is some sort of food. When Goku came to Korin Tower during his time training to fight Mercenary Tao he looked into a jar that showed what had happened before in the meadow where they were talking. ... The evil King Piccolo Chi-Chi made a brief anime only appearance in the King Piccolo Saga when Goku saves her father from King Furry's soldiers who were to execute martial artists on King Piccolo's orders. She was depicted as having matured faster than Goku, which would become somewhat of a running joke in later years. Later in the second half of the saga she and Ox King are seen at his castle following King Piccolo's defeat. World Tournament and Marriage ‎Three years later, Chi-Chi participate in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, hiding her name as Anonymous. (In fact, the only one to have deduced her identity is Oolong.) Chi-Chi went up to Goku and said 'hi' but Goku did not recognise who she was and that made her angry. Upset at the fact that Goku forgot her name, and had never come back to keep "the promise" which Goku, of course, has forgotten about since directly following King Piccolo's defeat Goku was recruited by Kami to train under him. She says that if Goku will defeat her in the match, she will tell him what it is about and her name since they were fighting against each-other in the quarter-finals. Goku does simply by throwing a punch at the air, the force of which knocks Chi-Chi out of the ring. He's shocked to realize that it was the little Chi-Chi he had grown up with and that she had grown up as much as he had, and gets even more of a shock when she reveals the promise he made her. He then reveals the truth behind why he promised, something that leaves Chi-Chi nearly emotionally shattered. Nonetheless, claiming he thinks he knows what his heart is saying, Goku keeps his promise and proposes to her in front of the whole crowd. She says she is in love with Goku and he, not knowing what she meant by that, is confused because of his naive nature. She says "I'll show you" and kisses Goku on the cheek, leading to a humourous reaction from Krillin. She also apologized to Yamcha for not marrying him (thus getting Bulma very angry at Yamcha, as he didn't tell her that he had a "relationship" with Chi-Chi). Afterwards, in the anime-only filler conclusion to the Dragon Ball TV series, they go on several adventures to retrieve the basho-fan in order to put out the fire on Chi-Chi's mountain home (which was already destroyed in both the manga and anime) to save her father who was protecting her mother's old wedding dress for Chi-Chi to wear. By the end of Dragon Ball, she and Goku get happily married with Chi-Chi in her mother's dress. Unknown point in time During the Great Saiyaman saga, Chi-Chi tells Gohan, who had just been blackmailed into going on a date with Angela, of her first date with Goku through a flashback to when they were teenagers (though still with the appearance of pre-adolescent children); she claims that she forced Goku into it, but didn't blackmail him. She told him to think of the "most pleasurable thing to do" and then coax her into doing it; naturally, Goku considered fighting the most pleasurable thing to do, and, though initially unwilling, Chi-Chi quickly got into it, surprisingly proving to be a fairly equal match for him. Looking back on it, Chi-Chi states that it was "a great first date". When this occurred is unknown, though it was presumably at an off-screen point sometime before Goku trained under Master Roshi, as he was not wearing the Turtle School uniform at the time. Dragon Ball Z Wife and Motherhood After marriage, Chi-Chi became a supporting character to Goku and had her son Gohan. She is notable by emphasizing on Gohan's "academic achievement" rather than his fighting ability, as she was hesitant for Gohan to repeat Goku's habits of getting into danger, and she also didn't want Gohan to grow up without a proper education as Goku had. Therefore she often becomes frustrated when Goku decides to take Gohan to fights, so much that often Chi-Chi is willing to go to battle herself to defend her son, though she's always restrained by some of the other characters to keep her from getting herself killed; nonetheless, it is often implied that Chi-Chi is proud of Gohan whenever he does fight, but refuses to admit it. Inevitably, Gohan had to work hard on both his human identity as well as his academic skills. Nonetheless, In the android sagas Chi-Chi apparently grows more accepting of Gohan fighting, as she allows him to train for the Androids and participate in the Cell Games. The very last chapters of the manga stated that Gohan had become a scholar and thus did not participate in the final World Martial Arts Tournament of Dragon Ball Z. Although Chi-Chi disapproves of fighting, it is stated by Goten in the DBZ Game Boy Advanced Game Buu's Fury that she taught him how to go Super Saiyan. Alternate timeline In the time Future Trunks came from, (where Goku died of his heart disease and the world is dominated by the Androids), Chi-Chi is one of the very few survivors. She still lives in her house in the mountains with her father still visiting her often. She eventually loses her son, Gohan (her only son in this timeline) to the Androids. Goku's return Sometime late in the Cell Games Saga, Chi-Chi gives birth to her second son, Goten. Seven years later, Chi-Chi is much more mellow by the time of the Majin Buu Saga (It's implied that she became more mellow because she felt a sense of guilt for Goku's death, as she believed that if she hadn't been harsh to her son, Goku may still have been alive.). She's not as strict with Goten during the Buu Saga and even becomes less strict with a now teenage Gohan. She trains Goten on how to fight. She is told by Gohan that Goku will be returning to earth for one day to attend the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. Later, Chi-chi attends the Tournament to cheer on her sons and deceased husband. She spends most of the time arguing with Bulma over who sons and husband will win. Death and revival After the World Martial Arts Tournament, she goes with the others to look for the dragon balls. Chi-Chi must take refuge on Kami's Lookout. Chi-Chi and the others are told by Goku of Vegeta and Gohan's deaths. Chi-Chi takes the news hard and is very upset. A day later, Super Buu finds the tower and allows them to live for a short time. Super Buu used his Human extinction Attack to kill all the people on earth except for the family and friends on the Lookout. Chi-Chi is angry with Super Buu when he comes to Kami's Lookout. During this time, while on the lookout, Chi-Chi scolds and slaps the monster for killing so many people, including Gohan. Thus, she is turned into an egg and killed by him. This utterly shocks Goten, who witnessed Chi Chi's death. Later during the battle she is resurrected with the Dragon Balls and joins in supplying Goku with the energy for the Spirit bomb to destroy Kid Buu. With Goku, now alive again, Chi-Chi is happily reunited with her husband and sons. Her family spent the remainder of Dragon Ball Z in much happier, peaceful times. End of DBZ Ten years later, Chi-Chi is now a grandmother to Pan, and a mother-in-law to Videl (now married to Gohan). She attends the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament to cheer on her family. She is last seen in the Dragon Ball Z series being stressed out after Goku leaving to train Uub. Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Years later, In Dragon Ball GT, Chi-Chi has an even smaller role. She mostly associates with Bulma and Videl, while also supporting her family in times of crisis. Goku becomes a child during Dragon Ball GT, which frustrates Chi-Chi, but she still cares for him deeply. When asked what it is like having a child for a husband, she responds, "Mostly the same." Baby Saga It is also during DBGT that Chi-Chi, along with nearly the entire population on Earth, gets possessed by Baby, but later cured with the Sacred Water. Super Android 17 Saga Later, she, along with Videl, Bulma, and Bulla want to fight along in the Super 17 Saga. However, Goku and Android 18 have done the job already. Shadow Dragon Saga She is also involved in the battle with Syn Shenron, along with her sons, daughter-in-law, and the Briefs family. Chi-Chi is last seen in one of the flashbacks at the end of Dragon Ball GT. Movies Dead Zone While Goku was out fishing, the Ox King came over to give Gohan presents. While he was walking over, he was attacked by Ginger, one of Garlic Jr.'s henchmen. Sansho and Nicky show up as well and surround Chi-Chi and Gohan. Chi-Chi then takes off her apron and begans to charge at Ginger. With only one hand, he pushes her with force backwards without even touching her, leaving her prone to the ground. Gohan is then captured by the henchmen and Goku, who was late to the scene, tracks them down. The World's Strongest Chi-Chi is shown just doing her house hold duties. She watches Goku go off on the flying nimbus to rescue Bulma and Master Roshi from Dr. Kochin. When Gohan tries to sneak off, she yells at him to stop. Gohan eventually does sneak off and leaves Chi-Chi worried. The Tree of Might After Gohan came back from his camping trip Chi-Chi meets his new friend which is a dragon he named Icarus. Chi-Chi who is scared of it disapproves of him which makes Goku and Gohan make a secret home for him in a nearby cave. Lord Slug When Lord Slug came to Earth, Chi-Chi along with Gohan, Oolong and Bulma came to see. When Gohan ran into battle against his soldiers, Chi-Chi came to his aid and defeated two soldiers, but then was knocked unconscious by another one. Gohan takes her back and escapes with everyone else. Later on, everybody is at Goku's House warming up. When Chi-Chi brings hot chocolate to Gohan's room, she sees that he has left with Oolong. Cooler's Revenge Chi-Chi begins to think that Goku had lost his mind when he actually wants Gohan to finish his homework. Until she finds out it was because he wanted to take him camping. Super Android 13! Chi-Chi is shopping at the mall with Goku and Gohan as a stress reliever. While battling through a crowd of other women over clothes, she makes Goku hold a giant stack of boxes, saying that it is his turn to get clothes next. They stop at a restaurant to get lunch where they meet up with Master Roshi, Oolong, Krillin and Trunks. While eating, Android 14 and Android 15 attack the mall, making Goku save all of the people and Chi-Chi being saved by Gohan. When Gohan brings Chi-Chi down, she dissaproves of Gohan helping his dad in the fight against the androids, but he doesn't listen and flies toward the battle. Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan Chi-Chi makes Goku dress in a suit for an interview to get Gohan into a good school. While in the interview King Kai contacts Goku telepathically to tell him its an emergency making him use his Instant Transmission to leave the interview. After Goku defeats Broly he and Gohan are transported to his front yard where Chi-Chi was doing laundry. She scolds Goku and Gohan for missing the registration. Goku replies by saying "Chi-Chi, my favorite hobbies are reading and sports", which is what she wanted Goku to say at the interview and she faints. Bojack Unbound Chi-Chi allows Gohan to enter the Intergalactic Martial Arts Tournament because all he has been doing is studying. While talking to Bulma, they began a rivalry over who will win, Trunks or Gohan. Fusion Reborn Chi-Chi appears near the beginning of the film at her house along with Gohan, Goten and Videl. She prepares a large meal for Gohan and Goten and has a small conversation with Videl as she is washing dishes when Videl gets interrupted with an emergency. This emergency, of course, was due to the dead escaping Hell and invading the living world. Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Chi-Chi also appeared in this 2008 Jump Anime Tour Special of Dragon Ball. She, Goku and the rest of their family and friends travel to Mr. Satan's hotel resort to attend a party for its grand opening. This film takes place after the death of Kid Buu. Live Action Movies Chi-Chi has appeared in all three live action movie adaptions of the Dragon Ball series. She appeared in the 1990 Korean Dragon Ball film with a similar appearance to her inital debut in the series wearing her helmet. In the 1991 chinese film Dragon Ball: The Magic Begins, her character was merged with Penny from Curse of the Blood Rubies into a character named Jade portrayed by Yi-Juan Li. In the 2009 live action adaption Dragonball: Evolution, she is portrayed by Jamie Chung. Jamie Chung quotes "I'm so scared... I grew up watching Dragonball. Are you kidding me? I love it! So, to play Chi Chi, the girl that I admired, is kind of crazy. I kind of wanted to be Bulma, but Emmy Rossum is perfect for Bulma. She really fits the character essence and everything. . . . They're brilliant actors. Emmy, only being 21, is an absolute pro. She knows what she's doing, she's absolutely gorgeous – she's stunning. And she's dedicated. I was in awe of her beauty. James Marsters has a huge following, but he's so down to Earth. He's a method actor and he's fantastic. He's the perfect Piccolo. I know they won't show it to you, but the makeup they did and the mask took three hours to do, and he looks insane. They were very picky and particular on how he was going to look. Justin Chatwin is a pro. Not only does he fit the character internally — he has Goku's essence — but he looks like a cartoon character! With his big, blue eyes, he looks like Japanese anime!" Video games Chi-Chi usually appeared as nothing more than a one-line character in cut scenes for most Dragon Ball video games, such as Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. However, in 2006, she made her first appearance as a fighter in the arcade version of Super Dragon Ball Z. She also appears in the console version of the game as well. In Super Dragon Ball Z, she is armed with the Bansho Fan, the Power Pole, and flies on the Flying Nimbus. In the game, she wears the gi she wore in the 23rd World Tournament and has her pink clothes from her childhood years in the original Dragon Ball as an unlockable alternate costume. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, she is playable as a child. Adult Chi-Chi also narrates the character biographies in that game, often imputing her own opinions about the different characters. Weapons & Objects * Chi-Chi's Helmet - A Pink helmet Chi-Chi wore as a child. It has a blade that can be thrown and can shoot laser beams. * Bansho Fan - A fan that can create wind and storms. Chi-Chi never uses it in the anime or manga, but she does use it to attack with in the video games Super Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Techniques * Stay Away From Me! - Chi-Chi throws the blade from her helmet at the enemy. Chi-Chi only uses this in her kid state. This attack was named in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 * That Won't Work - Chi-Chi fires a laser beam out of her helmet. This attack was named in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Major Battles * Chi-Chi (Kid) vs. a T-Rex * Chi-Chi (Kid) vs. Yamcha * Chi-Chi (Kid) vs. Master Roshi * Chi-Chi (Kid) vs. Several Red Ribbon Army Soldiers * Chi-Chi vs. Goku * Chi-Chi vs. Ginger * Chi-Chi (under control of the Black Water Mist) vs. Gohan * Chi-Chi vs. Lord Slug's soldiers * Chi-Chi vs. Goten Voice Actresses *'Japanese Dub': Mayumi Sho (DB, DBZ Seasons 1-2, DBZ Movies 1-3, Budokai 1) ; Naoko Watanabe (DBZ Seasons 3-9, DBZ Movies 4-13, DBGT, DB Kai,Other Video Games, All Other Media) *Ocean Dub: Andrea Libman (Child); Laara Sadiq (DBZ Episodes 1-53 and Movie 3); Lisa Ann Beley (Adult DBZ Episodes 104-276, Movies 1-2) *Blue Water dub: Pascale Hutton *FUNimation Dub: Laura Bailey (Child); Cynthia Cranz (Adult) *'Latin American Dub': Patricia Acevedo (renamed "Milk") *'Brazil Dub: '''Angelica Santos (DB old dub); Raquel Marinho (redub DB,DBZ,DBGT) *'Portuguese Dub: Fernanda Figueiredo (DB); Filipa Capelas (DBZ); Dora Cruz (DBGT) *'Italian Dub: '''Elisabetta Spinelli Trivia *Chi-Chi's hair color was switched in the anime. In the manga, it was originally intended to be blue, but was switched to black in the anime. *Chi-Chi's adult self from Dragon Ball Z is based off Tsuntsunodanoteiyugo Tsun from Dr. Slump. As they both look identical and have the same personality. Both of them also practiced martial arts like their sons (although Chi-Chi only practiced it prior to the 23rd World Tournament and with her younger son, Goten). *Her influence on her husband is a running gag in the series: despite being one of the most powerful beings in the universe, Goku is always terrified by his wife when she is angry. *She is one of the strongest human females on Earth and was quite possibly the strongest female human until Videl learned to control her ki ('Note: 18 is an Artificial Modified Human). *She enjoys Chinese chimakis, a rice ball. *For some reason, she nearly always has her eyebrows raised. *Her name was changed from "Chi - Chi" to "Milk" in Latin America, because "Chi - Chi" in Latin America means "Breasts". *Her name was changed from "Chi - Chi" to "Kika" in Portugal, because "Chi - Chi" in Portuguese means "Urine". *In her commentaries in in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, she shows a disdain for Super Saiyans, referring to them as "delinquents". References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Tournament fighters Category:Females Category:Swordsmen Category:Gun Users Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Mothers Category:Martial Artists Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT